Black Order Academy
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: What if the Black Order was a school? When Allen comes to the school he has his share of hard times. But after only a little while he becomes VERY popular. Main pairing AllenXLeenalee. Other pairings as well.
1. That First Day

The Black Order Academy is a pretty peaceful place. It has a relatively large and beautiful campus. There is a garden surrounding the white school building. There are also several fields in the back. The school gym is back there too. It's a school for both high school and college students. The high school uses one half of the building, and the collage uses the other half. There is a dormitory building across the street from the school for all of the students who need them.

Allen Walker stands in the main gate. Everyone is rushing into the building so they aren't late for class. He has his schedule and school map in his hand. He goes into the building, looking for his class room. He goes up three flights of stairs. He walks down the hall. Then he stops in front of room '1-B'. He slowly brings his hand to the handle. With a sigh he opens the door and walks inside. He see's heads look up as he walks over to the teacher. The two of them whisper for a minute, than the teacher calls up the classes' attention.

"Class! This boy is Allen Walker. He is new to the school and is joining our class. It will be hard for him joining midyear but please be kind to him." The teacher announced. "Now Allen would you like to say anything?"

"Um. Sure." He said nervously. "Uh, hi. My name is Allen. I'm 15, and I'm from England. It's nice to meet you guys." It felt really awkward with everyone burning a hole into him with their stares.

"Ok Allen. How about you sit in that desk over there." The teacher pointed to a desk one row away from the window.

Allen walked over and put his bag on the hook. He sat in his seat and took out a notebook and a pencil. The teacher began class. He had already taken attendance when Allen had walked in so he just started teaching. Allen payed attention, taking notes on almost every fact. The first class of the day was math. Then history. And then Science. They were learning about human anatomy and body functions. When he was asked a question he stood up and answered it. And the teacher was even shocked at how good the answer was.

Finally it was lunch break. Some of the kids walked out of the room, but Allen just took out his boxed lunch and at quietly at his desk. When he was finished he got up to throw his trash away. On his way back to his desk he tripped on some ones foot and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said getting up. He looked at the person he had tripped over. But the second he did a big guy lifted him up by his collar, pulling him off the ground.

"What was that for buddy?" The loud voice boomed in the class, catching every ones attention. "Now my shoes are dirty."

"Well I'm sorry." Allen said with a shaky voice. "I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did jerk!" The tall boy slammed Allen into a desk causing him to wince in pain. "Look you piece of trash! You don't come in here in the middle of the year and mess up my stuff!" He shook Allen's collar. Allen couldn't touch the floor with his feet anymore. On top of that everything was blurring up from all the shaking.

"Look man I'm sorry!" He coughed out. He was having a hard time breathing with the big meaty hands pounding against his chest. Then all of a sudden the wait was gone. Allen was able to breathe clearly again. Once he caught his breath, Allen sat up. His eyes widened at what he saw.

The big guy who was beating up on him earlier was now on the ground. There was a girl standing by him, kicking him in the ribs.

"Don't beat on the new guy!" She screamed as she kicked him again.

"Ok! I'm sorry!" The big guy screamed. Then the girl let off of him and he ran off.

She let out a sigh and turned around. She had short brown hair.

"Thanks for the help." Allen said as she walked past him.

"Yeah yeah." She said, waving him off. She just walked to the back of the room to join some other girls. Allen watched. Then his eyes met with another girls.

This girl had black hair that looked kind of green in the lighting. It was put up in twin pigtails. Her eyes were a deep purplish color. She had a worried expression on her face when she looked at Allen. He smiled at her to show her that he was ok. She just nodded and went back to talking with her friends. Soon the bell rang so Allen went back to his seat.

The teacher walked in and asked some of the students to pass out books. Allen looked at the book. It was a novel of some sort. He read the back. It was just some story about Egyptian tales. He opened to the page they were told to and read along with the class.

"Allen Walker." The teacher called. Allen looked up from his book. "Read the next paragraph please." Allen nodded and stood up.

(Random paragraph that you can skip! I mean it. Just skip the god damn thing)

"Iris well knew the danger which threatened Horus, and yet at first she seemed powerless to protect him." Allen read out loud. "For, though she guarded the baby both day and night, Set found where he was hidden and made his way to the island when it had come to rest against the west bank of the Nile." Allen looked at the words with a blank expression. He wasn't interested in this. But he finished the paragraph and sat back down.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Then the final bell rang to mark the end of school. With a sigh Allen started packing up his bag. He did it slowly. He was the last one in the room, or so he thought.

"Worst first day ever." He said to himself.

"Why?" Said a voice behind him. Allen jumped when he heard it. Then he looked behind him to see the girl from earlier, the one with the green-black hair. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"Just a little." Allen replied. "I thought I was the only one hear."

"Oh. Well back to my question. Why is today bad?" She asked, coxing her head.

"Well, for starters I came in late. Then during lunch I got beat up. I wasn't even able to save my own butt! A girl had to do it!" Allen face palmed. Then he looked up when he heard the girl chuckle.

"Sorry." She said getting herself back together. "My name is Leenalee by the way." She held out her hand.

"Allen." Allen took her hand and shook it. "Now my question." She looked at him confused. "Is your hair green or black?"

Leenalee laughed at the question. Allen just looked at the girl. "Sorry, again. And my hair is just a really, really dark green. What about you? Are your eyes and hair naturally that color?" She looked at the boy.

Allen's hair was practically to his shoulders. And it was white. Not like a really light blonde, but WHITE! On top of that his eyes were red. He looked completely albino.

"Yeah." He said shrugging. He stopped paying attention to it a while ago. But he knew people stared at it funny if they didn't know him.

"Well that's cool." Allen was shocked to hear this response from her. Most people thought he was lying. "Let's get going. They'll close down the building soon." She said. Allen got up and grabbed his bag. Then he followed her out of the building.

They headed across the street to the dorm building. Apparently they were both using the dorms. They walked to the front desk to get Allen's room assignment. Allen's suit case was behind the main desk. He grabbed it and headed to the elevator. Leenalee was showing him to his room since it was just a floor below his. They walked down the hall. They found the room. Allen tested out the key that was given to him. The door opened with ease.

"Is that the cleaning lady?" A voice called. "I thought I told you to come tomorrow." Then a red headed boy walked up to the door. Then he stared at Allen and Leenalee. There was a flash in his eyes then he ran up to Leenalee. "Well hey there beauty. Are the girls being so mean to you that you had to come running to me for protection?" He asked, his voice deepening.

"HAHA no." Leenalee responded. "I came here as a delivery girl."

"Is it my Chinese food?" The boy asked peering over her shoulder.

"Almost Lavi." She said taking a step to the side. "Lavi meet Allen, your new roommate."

Allen waved to Lavi and smiled. Lavi leaned down and looked the boy down. Then he cracked a grin.

"I've gotta say this isn't the best gift you've given me Leenalee but it's ok." Allen sighed in relief. "Come on in little bro." Allen nodded. He started walking then stopped and turned his head.

"Thanks for the help Leenalee." He smiled back at her.

"No problem Allen. See you tomorrow." She waved and walked off.


	2. Moving In

After Leenalee left Lavi shut the door. "Come on." He said. Allen fallowed him down the little hall to a big room. It wasn't huge but it was nice. There was a couch and chair in front of a TV with a coffee table in between. There was also a small square table with four chairs around it. Off to the side there was a small kitchen. In it there was a fridge/freezer, an oven, a microwave, and a sink. There was only a little bit of counter space.

"Why are there so many seats?" Allen asked.

"Cause we aren't alone. That and we were prepared for guests." Lavi said. He picked up a couple of magazines that had been lying around and put them on the table.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Allen was curious.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know him yet." Lavi walked over to one of the two doors to the side of the room and knocked. "Yo Kanda! Come out here and meet the new kid!" He yelled.

Soon after a boy with long dark blue hair walked out of the room. And by long, Allen meant LONG. It was in a ponytail but it still went to his waist. If it wasn't for the guys stern face Allen would have thought he was a girl.

"Lavi did you really have to yell?" The boys glare had a tint of evil in it. Lavi just shrugged. Then he spotted Allen. "I'm Kanda. Touch my stuff or come in my room and you're dead meat."

This sent a shiver down Allen's spine. But Allen nodded. "Wouldn't even try to." This made the boy smirk.

"I'm Kanda. Age 16. Year 2." Said the boy.

"Oh, um, I'm Allen Walker. I'm 15 years old. And I'm a first year." Allen said. He knew he had to make a good impression on this guy.

"Oh, I forgot!" Lavi yelled. "I'm Lavi, as you know. Same age and year as Kanda. Come to me if you need any help with school work, bullies, girls, or drugs."

"Wait what was that last one?" Allen asked shocked.

"Girls." Lavi claimed. "I. Said. Girls."

"Okay." Allen raised his hands defensively. "But I would have been fine with it either way."

Lavi smirked. "Good because I said drugs." The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Then they burst into laughter. It took them a while to calm down. "Ok. So as you know Kanda isn't very good with people. So you'll be sharing a room with me."

Lavi opened the other door, not Kanda's, and walked inside. Allen followed carrying his bags. He looked around the room. It was bigger than he expected. The walls were a really dark color. But it didn't matter because of all the posters that were hanging around the room. Well one half of the room at least. The half closest to the door was practically empty. There was nothing on the walls. All there was was a bed and a book shelf.

"That's your half of the room." Lavi said breaking the silence. "You can use the closet, but if you do I might wear your clothes. Feel free to use anything of mine you want. Although it would be nice if you asked."

"Got it." Allen said. He put his suite case on his new bed, and started unpacking. He decided he might as well use the closet. Then Kanda came in.

"Some boxes came up for you Allen." He said then walked out.

"Thanks Kanda." Allen called.

Allen walked into the main room and saw some boxes with his name on them. Lavi helped him carry them into their shared room. He even helped Allen unpack the stuff inside. Pretty soon Allen was moved in. He had books on the shelf, sheets on the bed, and clothes in the closet. He had boxes with pull-out compartments under his bed for storage. He also had a night stand, on it he put an alarm clock and him laptop. He pulled out a lamp that could clip onto his bed and stuck it on. He even pulled out some posters and photos and hung them on the wall.

When he was done he stood back and smiled at his new place. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Allen turned his head to look at Lavi. "Dinners up soon dude. You can change if you want." Allen nodded.

"Do you want me to change in the bathroom or does it not matter?" Allen asked.

"Like I said earlier." Lavi walked into the kitchen. "Do whatever you like."

Allen smirked and changed into some sweats. He didn't bother closing the door because it didn't matter. It wasn't like he was going completely nude and there were no girls around either. Then he walked over to Lavi to help with dinner.

After dinner the three guys sat on the couch and watched TV. They were watching some show where they showed you a bunch of clips of people doing stupid stuff. Allen curled up and did his homework too. During a commercial Lavi got up to get drinks for everyone.

"So Allen. You thinking of joining any clubs?" Lavi asked handing a soda to Allen.

"I don't know what kind of clubs are here so I'd have to say no." Allen took a sip of either a Coke or Pepsi, he wasn't sure.

"Well what about sports?" Lavi asked. "But you don't look like your built for any so."

"Actually I'm pretty good at sports." Allen said putting down his glace.

"Really?" Lavi looked confused.

"That wouldn't be my first impression." Kanda said.

"Yeah I guess." Allen laughed. "But I was the captain of the basketball team at my old school, and I'm ok with football."

Lavi and Kanda's faces were blank. "A short stack like you?" Kanda broke the brief silence. Allen got up, walked into his new room, and came out moments later with a scrap book. He opened it up, turned to a certain page and showed it to the two other boys. Sure enough there was a picture of Allen with a whole team, he was holding up a trophy of some kind. On the other page was a certificate stating that he was the team's captain.

"Well good for you." Lavi said. "I'm pretty athletic too you know."

"How so?" Allen stared at the boy.

"I'm captain of the baseball team, I also play lacrosse. But I haven't played in a year or two." Lavi scratched at the back of his head. Kanda got up and walked into his room, closing the door. "Kanda is also on the baseball team. He does kendo too."

Allen shrugged. At the end of the show he went into his room with Lavi and went to bed. He was exhausted from the long day. He said good night and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Two Types of Teams

The next day Allen, Lavi, and Kanda all walked to school together. They had to split ways on the way to their class rooms though. Allen walked into his class room and sat down at his desk. He took out his supplies so he was ready. Then he just looked out the window and zoned out until the teacher came in.

Allen was asked to collect the homework so he got up and walked around the class room, papers flying into his hands. After that he just sat down and watched the morning go by.

When the bell for lunch break rang Allen grabbed his bag and went out the door.

"Going somewhere?" Allen turned around to see Leenalee. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm looking for how to try out for a sports team." He said.

"Oh well I can help you there." She said. "I'm on the soccer team and the track team."

"Great. Thanks Leenalee." Allen said as he followed the green haired girl. Soon they were down by the gym, the stood in front of the door to the couches office. Leenalee knocked then went inside. Allen followed.

"Hello Ms. Lee." Said one of the coaches. "How can we help you?"

"Well Allen is new to the school and he'd like to try out for one of the teams." Leenalee explained.

The caches looked him over. "Which team?"

"Basketball." Allen said. He saw the surprised looks on most of the faces. But he was used to it. It's not every day that a short guy comes in mid school year wanting to join the basketball team.

"Come to the practice after school today." A coach said at last. "The team will evaluate your performance."

Leenalee and Allen said a quick thank you before leaving. On their way back to the class room Leenalee promised that she would watch the try out. She really wanted to see how he did.

After school Allen and Leenalee headed to the gym. Basketball practice had already started. He came in and said hi to the coach, who gave him a practice uniform for the try out. Allen went into the locker room and changed. When he came back out the coach called over the team. Five other players were picked for the try out game Allen would be playing in. The rest of the team sat on the bleachers to watch how Allen did. Leenalee watched too.

Before the game was close to over the team was already amazed. Every time Allen had gotten the ball he made the perfect move. Weightier it was making a pass or scoring points. Everyone was amazed at how the boy moved through the court. He used his small height to his advantage. He was able to slip past the defenders. At one point a really tall player was blocking on him, Allen slid through the guys legs passing the ball to a team mate. Most people were surprised at how he dunked the ball several times. The coach blew the whistle ending the game, right after Allen made a point from half court. Without even having to even ask Allen was taken onto the team. Everyone introduced themselves to him.

At the end of practice Allen and Leenalee were walking back to the dorms.

"When you said you wanted to try out for basketball I thought you were crazy!" She exclaimed.

"I get that a lot" Allen scratched the back of his head. "I'm just happy they took me on the team."

"They would be crazy not to." Leenalee stated. "You could be like a secret weapon!"

"I guess." Allen shrugged, but on the inside he was smiling. Soon the two had to split ways. When Allen walked into his dorm room he was quickly greeted by Lavi.

"Cognates' short stuff." Lavi teased him, ruffling up his hair.

"On what?" Allen asked.

"You made the basketball team." Lavi cheered.

"How do you?"

"Leenalee posted pictures on Facebook." Lavi showed Allen the pictures off of his phone. "The one where you go through the guys legs already has 50 something likes."

Allen looked at the picture. "How the heck did she-" His sentence was cut off by a tapping on the window. Allen turned and saw Kanda walking over to it. He pulled open the blinds.

Allen's eyes went wide when he saw Leenalee standing outside the window with some other girls. Kanda opened the window and helped them climb inside.

"Well hello ladies." Lavi said walking over to them.

"Hey." Leenalee smiled. Once the girls were inside Kanda closed the window.

"Wait!" Allen said raising his voice causing everyone to look at him. "Since when was there a balcony?"

"Oh it's always been there." One of the girls said. She had dark brown-black wavy hair. She was dressed in all black. "I'm Miranda by the way." She smiled. Allen waved in reply.

"But yeah every room has one." Lavi stated.

"Ok. But how are you guys here?" Allen was still confused.

"Oh we found out how to remove one of the tiles. So we dug it out and made a trap door sort of thing." Leenalee explained. "We each have a fire escape ladder that we use to get up and down."

"So are you in the room like, right above us?" Allen asked.

"Yep!" Leenalee smiled. "We come down here a lot for parties, group studies, sometimes tutoring, but usually just to hang out."

"You see after a 10:00 pm girls aren't allowed to walk through the guy's dorm hall, and same with the guys for our hall. But there is no rule against using the balcony." Miranda explained.

"Cool." Allen said. Everyone started gathering around the TV. "Hey save a seat for me!" Allen called

"Yeah yeah." Lavi said sitting on the couch.

Allen went into the kitchen to help Leenalee carry some drinks. "So yeah. This is a little celebration of you making the team." Leenalee said with a smile.

"Wow thanks." Allen sat down in the chair that had been reserved for him. Leenalee went back to get the snacks. When she came back there were no more seats.

"Oh I'm sorry." Allen said. "If you want you can have my seat."

"No it's ok. I'll just sit on the floor." She said.

"*cough* or sit in Allen's lap *cough*" Lavi had a smirk on his face. Allen had a light blush across his face. Everyone looked at Lavi. "What? I bet she couldn't do it anyways."

"L-Lavi. Leave her alone." Allen started. He opened his mouth to say more but was stopped. Leenalee walked over and just sat on his lap. Allen was shocked with what had happened.

Then Leenalee stuck her tongue out at Lavi. "See I can do it."

"Yeah yeah." He waved her off. Then he looked over and saw Allen slight blush. "Well what's going through your head ball guy?"

Allen looked up. "W-what?"

"Your head." Lavi pointed at his own head. "What kind of dirty things are going through them?"

"They aren't dirty thoughts!" Allen yelled.

"So what kind of thoughts are they?" Miranda asked. Allen had forgotten she was there for a moment. Allen looked around to see everyone staring at him. Even Leenalee had turned around.

"Th-thoughts." Allen said. Everyone stared at him, burning a hole into his skin. Then he shot a look at Lavi. It screamed 'help me'. Lavi nodded.

"Well good enough for me." He said kicking back. Everyone else just went with it too. Allen let out a sigh. Then the gang watched TV for a while. After the show ended Kanda was flipping through the channels. The girls all let out a small squeal when they saw one of the titles.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lavi whispered. Allen stared at the name of the show. 'Ouran High School Host Club'. (OHSHC does not belong to me, but it's a good show so check it out.) Apparently the girls REALLY wanted to watch this, because all except for Miranda beg to watch it. Kanda reluctantly clicked on the title to watch it.

After three episodes the girls left. They all said their good byes' and good nights. Then Lavi, Allen, and Kanda started cleaning up.

"I don't think I've ever wanted to really kill myself before that." Lavi laughed. "What about you short stuff?"

"I think I've been mentally scared." The white haired boy replied.

"I think you enjoyed it bean sprout." Kanda smirked.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Allen asked the long haired boy.

"You were smiling the whole time." Kanda said.

"You were." Lavi added in. "By the way, what were you thinking back there?"

Allen looked down at the dishes he was washing. "It's just that." His cheeks got red. "That was the first time a girl sat on my lap."

Before he knew it Lavi's arm was slung over his shoulder. "Well then should we have another party?" He joked.

"No thank you." Allen brushed off the red heads arm. Then he put down the last of the dishes. "Look I'm tired. Night." He called walking into his room.

"Yeah yeah. G'night." Kanda said behind him.

"Good night short stuff!" Lavi said with a smirk. After the door was closed Lavi turned to Kanda and grinned.

"I can guess what's going on in your head." Kanda said with a sigh.

"And?"

Kanda sighed again. "Why not."

Lavi let out a cheer. "Then let's play some match maker!"

Then Lavi's phone buzzed. He picked it up.

"Oh hey Miranda. What's up?"

I heard what you guys said through the floor." She said. "I'll help you guys too."

"Sweet! That's a team of three then."

"Three on two." Kanda said, smirking. "I like these odds."

**Kanda, Miranda, and Lavi! Plotting! Together! This will get interesting. Hope you guys keep reading.**

** -Oomaki-chan**


	4. Lunch Time and Presents

_Ding! Dong! Ding-ding! Dong~!_

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Screamed the white haired boy as he ran through the halls of the school. The late bell was going off. "There's the door! I might make it!" Allen opened the door and jumped inside just before the bell finished ringing. Huffing and puffing, as well as sweating, Allen slumped over to his desk and sat down. He was breathing heavily.

"You made it just in time." Lenalee whispered into his ear, making him jump.

"Oh god Lenalee. Don't scare me like that." Allen put a hand to his chest as if he was trying to hold his heart still.

"Sorry. But you are lucky. The teacher hasn't even gotten here yet." She leaned back onto the desk next to his. "By the way, there's a track meet today. Are you coming?"

Allen stared at her as if she was dumb. "Well of coarse I'll go! I don't want to miss my first chance at seeing you run."

"Ok then." Lenalee smiled. Then the teacher walked in. "Talk to you later Allen." She said as she walked over to her seat.

"You bet." Replied the white haired boy.

Allen was thinking about what he should do for the track meet. '_Well of coarse I'll show up. But what should I do after that? Cheer her on? Well duh. Maybe I could get her a gift. But what? I don't really know what kind of things she likes.' _Then a work sheet landed on his desk he looked up to see Lenalee passing out papers. Allen smiled a thank you, and then Lenalee went on to the next desk. Allen let out a sigh. _'That was close. Ok. Gift, gift, gift, gift. Flowers? Money? Candy? Answers to the science homework? I know that's not her good subject. But then it would seem like I think she's dumb.' _Allen collapsed his head on his desk. _'Why is this so difficult?' _

By the time lunch started Allen's brain was fried. Lenalee leaned over his desk and poked him in the head until he finally sat up.

"Good. I thought you had died for a second." She laughed as Allen straightened out his now messy hair.

"Well be thank full I'm not dead yet." Allen groaned.

"Well come on. Let's go eat." Lenalee said, grabbing Allen's hand and dragging him out of the room.

Allen's first thought was that they were gonna be eating alone. But once they had gotten to their destination, on a hill under a tree, Allen saw the group of people that were also there. This included Lavi, Kanda, and Miranda.

"Hey you two! What up?" Lavi screamed as they got closer.

"Nothing much. You have fun in class?" Allen asked.

"Hell no. School's boring in the classes no matter how you look at it." The red head answered.

"That's not true." Miranda commented. "If you do the right things with the right people it can be a blast. Right Kanda?"

Kanda just shrugged. Then Allen and Lenalee sat down with the group. Allen wasn't exactly fallowing up with the conversations. He was really just jumping in at any convenient moment.

"Allen is that your lunch!" Lenalee asked.

"Um…. Yes?" Allen was slightly confused by the comment.

"It's huge!" She continued, looking at the gigantic lunch in the boys hands. He was holding 4 large boxes that could easily hold more than enough for a boy his size.

"She's right. You sure you can eat all that?" Lavi asked.

Allen smirked. "Just watch me." Allen picked up the first part of his lunch and started eating. Everyone watched as the small boy inhaled the load of food. Within 15 minutes all of the food was gone. Everyone started at Allen with shocked expressions.

"He did it. He really did it." Lavi said crashing to the ground. Then he started laughing his heart out.

"Told you so!" Allen gloated.

"How did you do that?" Lavi screamed.

"I don't know. I've always been able to eat like that. Usually I eat more but I'm a little low on money since I bought my text books." Allen shrugged.

"That's pretty impressive." Lenalee stated eyes still wide with shock. Then she looked down at her small lunch in her lap. It was barely half way done. She had a small frown on.

"But then again that's just me!" Allen said. "It's not like I suddenly was able to eat that much. I've always been able to." He smiled to try to cheer Lenalee up. She giggled a bit and he knew he was in the clear.

"So Lenalee, you have that track meet tonight right?" Miranda asked a little bit later.

"Oh yeah. I hope you all come!" The athletic girl said. "I'm so nervous. I really need you guys there!"

"Don't worry about anything. We'll be there." Lavi said. "And if you really feel that nervous you can always come find me, and then we can go off and cuddle till you feel bet-" Lavi's sentence was cut off by being punched in the head by Lenalee.

"Yeah right." She said. "After I go to my brother after every class and give him hugs."

"Note to self, don't mess with the girls here." Allen said, getting a couple laughs from the others. "Wait. Lenalee. You have a brother?"

"Yeah." She grumbled. "He's actually the principle."

Allen did a spit take with the lemonade he had been drinking. He whipped his mouth with his sleeve before glaring at the girl. "PRINCIPLE!"

"Yep. But he became the principle after I started coming here so no one really pays it much attention. He used to go here too." Lenalee played with her hair. She smiled for a second, then just as quickly it turned into an angry scowl. Like she was about to kill someone. "He's so clingy and unreliable! He does nothing but sleep all day and make others do his work! And on top of that he won't let me do anything with any guys before doing a background check on them! I mean really! How protective can you get!"

"I think I get your point." Allen said shakily, trying to avoid getting hit in the face like Lavi. "But anyways what time is the track meet?"

"7:30." Miranda chimed in. "All though you need to get here 15 minutes early in order to get a good seat."

"You really don't want to sit in the back dude." Lavi said after jumping onto Allen. "You miss all the good stuff if you're in the back."

"Well then I'll make sure to be one of the first people there." Allen smiled. "I don't wanna] miss a thing."

Everyone ended up just sitting around and making plans for the meet up spots at the track-meet. They came up with a where and when. Then they all chased around Lavi in attempt to possibly kill him. But when lunch was over Allen still didn't know what to get Lenalee. During the rest of school he was too distracted thinking that he forget to pay attention. He had absolutely no idea what he missed.


	5. Cheer Squad

By the time Allen was getting ready to leave, he still had no idea what to get for Lenalee. He figured he would come up with something by now but his mind was blank. It was only 6:30 when he left, but he had lost a game of rock, paper, scissors that made it so he had to go save seats. Even though he had been at the school for almost a month he didn't know his way around just yet, and he was completely lost when it came to the fields, so leaving early was his best bet of getting there on time. Thankfully the track wasn't too hard to find. It was right next to the gym and circled around the football field. There were only a handful of people there right now. The team was warming up on the field, and there were a handful of people on the bleachers.

Allen walked right down to the front row and leaned on the fence that separated the bleachers from the track. He stared into the group of stretching teens and squinted to try and find Lenalee. He spotted her in the front of the team doing what looked like leading the stretches. He continued to watch for about 10 minutes before the group stopped for a break. The whole team started walking over in the direction of the bleachers to benches that were right on the side of the track. During this time Lenalee and Allen made eye contact. Allen smiled and waved, getting a smile in return.

After grabbing some water, Lenalee walked up to the fence. "Hey! You're really early."

"Seat boy." Allen said with a shrug.

"Ah. I've been there before. Kind of sucks right?" Lenalee joked.

"Not at all. It's kinda fun getting here early." The white haired boy exclaimed. He looked around to see that a lot more people were here then when he first got there. Then he looked over towards the track team. Most were just hanging out in the shade, but there were a few still warming up. "Are you sure it's ok for you to be over here?"

"Of course it is." Lenalee swatted one of her hands in front of her face. "And if it isn't then no one has said anything yet."

"Well ok then." Allen grinned. "Either way, you were looking good out there."

"Thanks a lot." Suddenly there was a load whistle coming from the benches and the coach called the team back. "Crud I gotta go."

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on doing well. I'll be cheering for you." Allen said before Lenalee ran off. "Good luck!" He called. Just after Lenalee ran off, Lavi, Kanda, and Miranda showed up.

"Thanks for saving our seats little guy." Lavi yelled. He looped his arm around Allen's shoulder and pulled the small boy towards him. "So what were you and the little girly talking about?" He whispered.

"Nothing really." Allen shoved the ginger off of his. "I was just wishing her good luck."

"It doesn't matter what they were talking about." Miranda butted in. "Now pay attention, it's about to start."

Allen immediately put all of his attention on the track. The first 10-20 minutes of it was just a basic lay out of the schedule of who was going to run and when, followed by a run through of the rules. Lenalee wasn't supposed to run till the 5th round but Allen didn't move an inch from his spot. He didn't want to miss this. It was not only his first sports event at the school, but he also wanted to pay good attention to Lenalee. _She's helped me so much it's the least I could do. But I still forgot to get her a gift. Maybe I'll take her out for a drink or something later._ Allen thought, slumped over on the fence. Then he heard the announcement for the 5th round and heard Lenalee's name called out in the roll call.

"Yeah Lenalee!" Lavi called out straight into Allen's ear. Normally Allen would have yelled at the red head boy, but this time Allen decided it would be better to join him. He yelled "good luck" at the top of his lungs, not too sure if she could even hear him. He figured she must have though because she waved at him and the other and smiled before getting into starting position.

The air gun went off, signaling to the runners to go. They all took off in the blink of an eye. Allen and the others cheered as loud as they could for Lenalee. She was in first right off the bat. The next person was a good 3 feet behind her and she ran around the first bend in the track. Allen watched as her legs moved faster than humanly possible. As the racers were going around the last run, the girl in second started to catch up with Lenalee. Allen gripped onto the fence, thinking that the other girl would pass Lenalee. Then in one sudden burst, Lenalee shot forward, going twice as fast as she was before. She ran across the finish line a good 6 feet before the girl in second.

The second she made it Allen screamed in cheer. He and Miranda high fived and jumped up and down in excitement. Allen turned and saw Lenalee cheering with some friends on the team right after getting her first place ribbon. He just stared at her really, watching her have fun made him happy.

After the whole thing was done Lavi, Kanda, and Miranda went back to the dorms while Allen stayed around to meet up with Lenalee when she was done. He waited on a bench near the locker rooms and waited for her to come out. When she finally did Allen called her name to get her attention before running up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Congratulations!" He cheered after letting go.

"Thanks so much Allen." Lenalee smiled. "Where are the others?"

"They went back right when it ended." Allen shrugged.

"You mean you waited this whole time for me alone?"

"It's no big deal really. I just thought that we could go get a soda or something. You know, as my little gift to you." Allen scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Of course. I would love to!" Lenalee jumped a bit which made her pig tails bounce. That was also when Allen really noticed what she was wearing. She had changed out of her tight tee-shirt and short shorts, and into a blue skirt that went just above her knees and a white button down shirt with short sleeves. Allen let a slight blush go over his cheeks. "I know a really nice little diner type place that's just off campus. It's open 24/7." The green haired girl suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Allen smiled back to her. Then they started walking.

When they got to the diner they ordered some drinks and a thing of fries to share. They spent the whole time just chatting and really having fun. By the time they were heading back to the dorms it was already close to 11pm. Allen and Lenalee said they're good nights before parting on the stairs. They had no idea that their night wouldn't end there, but instead with an earful from their room mates.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Allen turned in his sleep as he drifted off. He secured the blankets around him so he was nice and warm. After a tiring day of school and practice he was finally able to go to sleep and rest up for the next day. As sleep was taking over his body the only noises he could here were the sound of the sink running in the other room, and Lavi watching one of his cop shows. Then finally, Allen was out. Falling into a sweet dream.

"_Allen. Come on silly!" _

_Allen's mind was in a blur as he entered his dream. He heard his name being called as the imaginary scenery came into focus. He stood in the middle of the city that was just outside of the campus. He saw some people pass by but most were too blurred out for him to figure out who they were. But, Allen quickly recognized Lenalee. He looked over to his close friend. She was dressed in a light pink, spaghetti strap dress. Her hair fell straight down over her shoulders and back, not in her usual pig tails. _

_Lenalee grabbed his hand and started pulling him off into the city. "What's wrong Allen? You seem a bit dazed." She said, her soft voice becoming filled with concern._

"_Nothing's wrong." Allen said, catching up to the same pace as her. As he said that Lenalee's face broke into a large smile. _

"_So where should we go first?" She asked the white haired boy. "Should we check out the shops? Or maybe grab some food?" _

"_Why don't we start with food?" Allen said, his voice sounding a bit fluttery for some reason. Then before he could move his feet, the two were sitting at a table in a cafe. Allen had ordered several sandwiches while Lenalee had picked a sweet and sugary strawberry cake. They both had cups of coffee to go with it. "How's the cake?" Allen asked to the smiling girl across the table from him._

"_It's delicious!" She giggled, pulling some of her dark green hair out of her face. The scooped up a piece of the yummy pastry with her fork and held it over the table, pointed towards Allen. "Want a bite?" Lenalee asked, coxing her head to the side a bit._

_Allen felt his face get a little warm as he looked at the innocent look on his friends face. He gave a slight nod, and leaned forward to take the offered piece of cake into his mouth. He knew that he shouldn't feel embarrassed by the action, after all the two were close friends. The sweet flavor danced in his mouth as he swallowed the cake._

"_How was it?" The girl asked._

"_You're right Lenalee. That is really good cake." Allen took a sip of his coffee before speaking._

"_I'm glad." Lenalee smiled sweeter than the cake as she held the fork up to her mouth. Her lips brushing against where Allen's mouth had once been. _

_Allen gave a small blush at the action. Clearly the girl had no idea how adorable she looked as she did that. But then, when had Allen thought that Lenalee was cute? I mean it wasn't that he thought she was ugly. She most definitely wasn't. In fact she was one of the best looking girls he's ever met. But he never thought of her in such a way before. Or at least not that he remember. Even as Allen went through this in his head, he couldn't ignore the way Lenalee looked especially good at the moment. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, all except for one lock that slipped down the side of her face and over her shoulder. She slender fingers worked around the money that the two of them had gotten ready to pay for the food. When she paid the waiter she let out a slight smile that Allen had wished was pointed towards him. Then Lenalee stood up from her seat, straightening out her dress with hands._

"_You ready Allen?" She said, her voice chimed like a little song. _

"_Y-yeah." The white haired boy found himself lost for words as he got up and pushed his chair in. They headed out of the café and back into the city. He decided to offer her his hand so that they wouldn't get separated in the crowd. Lenalee took it happily, slipping her fingers in between his. Allen gave a small gulp as the he and Lenalee began walking hand in hand. _

_The decided to go through some of the shops. They looked around at little glass sculptures and cheesy key chains, funny masks and nice clothes. As Lenalee bent down over a pile of stuffed animals, Allen realized that it probably looked like they were on a date. He tried to look as if he didn't like the girl like that by looking at some stuff on the shelf next to him, pretending not to notice Lenalee as she fawned over a small cat doll. But in hearing her little laugh he felt as if he had to look over at her. The second he did his eyes grew wide. Lenalee was bending over the box of plush dolls with the face of a happy kid. Picking up doll after doll and talking about how cute they all were. The way she was bending over, one of the straps of her dress was falling off her shoulder a slight bit. Her skirt was pulled up just the slightest bit, revealing her long, slender legs that were very strong due to hours of running every day. Also her skirt was hitched enough so that if Allen squinted he could get a small glimpse of her panties. Then the girl straightened up, snapping Allen out of his trance._

"_What do you think of this one?" Lenalee asked, holding up a white teddy bear for Allen to see. _

"_It's pretty cute." Allen admitted. He usually didn't like stuffed animals but, if it made Lenalee smile, he was ok with saying it. _

"_It reminds me a bit of you." She said to Allen's surprise. "It's just so cute and huggable." She said giving it a tight squeeze before putting it back in the box._

_Had she heard what she was saying? Was she really calling him cute? Did she mean it about him or was she just drooling over the toy? Almost as fast as the question flooded into Allen's head, Lenalee had grabbed onto his hand and pulled him out of the shop. Allen soon realized that they were heading back towards the school campus._

"_Should we get heading back now?" Allen asked. To his surprise his question had put a frown on the face of the girl next to him. _

"_Oh. Ok." She said, stopping and looking down to her feet. "If you want to."_

"_Lenalee?" Allen asked, growing a bit concerned. Had what he said really upset her that much? "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine. I was just having so much fun. I guess in got caught up in it." She began to play with her hair, stroking it and pulling at the knots. _

_Allen stood right in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. With his height, he could look her straight in the eyes without bending down or going on his tip toes. But he still had to bring her head up with one hand in order to get her to look him in the eye. _

"_Lenalee." He breathed out in a bit of a whisper. "I had a lot of fun too. In fact this was the best day I've had since I came to this school. But it's getting late now." He gave the green haired girl a comforting smile, trying to cheer her up. "You ok?"_

"_Yeah." She said as she whipped her eyes a bit. "Thanks for caring Allen."_

"_Of course I care Lenalee." Allen said. "You're my close friend aren't you?"_

"_Well. About that." Lenalee looked back down towards her feet. Allen's first thought was that she was sad again, but then he noticed how her ears had turned a light shade of red. This made him nothing but confused. "Allen." Lenalee finally said, breaking the silence. "I don't want to be just friends anymore." Shock flooded through Allen as he realized just what she meant. His face grew to a darker shade. Suddenly panic went through him as he saw Lenalee lift her head up to face him. She slowly started leaning towards him. She put her gentle hands right on top of his chest as she leaned in as if ready to kiss Allen. _

_I can't believe this is happening. She, she's gonna kiss me. She's actually ready to kiss me. But why is it taking so long for it to happen. Maybe I'm just over thinking it. As this went through Allen's head, Lenalee only got closer. By now Allen could feel her breath on his face. He swallowed in order to try and clam himself down. Then he relaxed and prepared to kiss the girl back. The two leaned towards each other slowly. They were only a few millimeters away from each other. The next movement would put them into a sweet lip lock. Finally Lenalee made the last jolt forward and-_

Allen crashed on the ground. His head hit the floor so hard it caused him to let out a wince. He somehow managed to get out of his awkward upside-down position and sat cross legged on the carpeted floor. He glanced at his alarm clock. In a few minutes it would go off so he decided to shut the alarm off now and start getting ready for school. As he brushed his teeth a flash back of his dream went through his head. He dropped his tooth brush into the sink and clamped his hand over his mouth. His face turned a violent shade of red and a leaned against the wall of the bathroom and slid to the floor. Had he really just dreamed about a date with Lenalee? It had felt so real! He couldn't believe it. Lenalee was one of his closest friends. But in that dream, the way he had looked at her, the things that went through his head as the dream had progressed, it made the boy flustered beyond imagination. Then a new thought struck him with its own fear. What would he say when he say Lenalee today?


	7. Sickly

Allen had thought of skipping class the whole time before school started. Unfortunately though, his feet had carried him to his class room without even thinking about it. Now Allen was stuck at his desk. Now he would have to talk to Lenalee weightier he wanted t or not. But how in the world could he keep his cool after having a dream like the one he had? Allen folded his arms on his desk and put his head down. Maybe he wouldn't need to talk to her today.

"You ok Allen?" Said the all too familiar voice. Allen slowly lifted his head, and speak of the devil, there was Lenalee. She was crouched down so her chin was resting on the edge of his desk. There was a hint of worry in her face as she stared at Allen with her large purple eyes. The second he saw her, Allen's face grew warm and pink. "Allen. You look a little red. Are you sick or something?" As she asked this, Lenalee brought one hand up to feel Allen's forehead. "Your head's a bit hot."

"I-I'm fine." Allen turned his head away, breaking the contact between Lenalee's hand and his head. "Just tired I think. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Before Lenalee could open her mouth to say anything the bell rang and the teacher told everyone to go back to their seats. With a quick wave Lenalee went to her desk. Allen let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even know how to talk to his green haired friend any more.

As class went on Allen's head was aching from the stress he was putting himself through. Maybe he really was sick. One thing he knew for certain was that he was making himself dizzy. He felt like his head was spinning. He could barely keep himself from falling into the textbook on his desk. Allen slowly raised his hand into the air.

"Mr. Walker. What is it?" The teacher asked.

"I'm not feeling too good. Is it ok if I go to the nurse?"

"Alright. Take your things with you just in case." The teacher answered. Allen said a quick 'thank you' as he collected his belongings and walked out of the room. He made his way down to the nurse's office. He really just needed to lie down. Some rest should do him good. He was sure that if he took a small nap, then he would be able to think more clearly. Maybe think things through more.

*LATER AND ELSE WHERE*

"Hey there Lenalee!" Lavi called as he ran up to the girl, who was sitting alone in their usual lunch spot. He was quickly followed by Miranda and Kanda. "Where's the shrimp?"

"Allen went to the nurse earlier this morning." Lenalee explained. "I had a feeling he might be sick when I talked to him this morning."

"Really?" Lavi sat down on the grass and hurriedly opened up his lunch. "I guess I didn't notice."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Miranda reassured Lenalee. She sat down calmly next to the young girl. "He's probably just tired from over exerting himself. After resting he should be fine." The dark brunette gave a small smile.

"By the way, that reminds me!" Lavi suddenly spoke, interrupting the two girls. The ginger dug through his back pack and pulled out a navy blue lunch box. "Allen forgot this in the room this morning. I was gonna give it to him during lunch but now he's got himself in the nurses room."

"I can take it too him!" Lenalee quickly volunteered, jumping up from where she was sitting. "I wanna see how he's doing anyways." Lavi, Miranda, and Kanda exchanged quick glances. Then Lavi shrugged.

"Knock yourself out." Lavi said as he handed the lunch box to Lenalee.

Lenalee took is, and he own things, and ran off in the direction of the nurses room. When the door was finally in view, she slowed her pace to a slow walk. She had a smile on her face as she reached out to open the door. But, before she could, the door opened, and on the other side was Allen.

"Lenalee. W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be eating lunch with the others?" Allen asked, confused why his friend was standing in front of him.

"Lavi said you forgot this." She said as she held up the white haired boy's lunch box. "I just came to deliver it."

"Oh. Well thanks Lenalee." Allen said politely as he took his lunch from Lenalee. He thought he had just forgotten it in the classroom. The fact that Lenalee was bringing it to him, it was a bit weird. While he had been resting, Allen decided to just let the whole dream slide. It was just a dream, right? It didn't mean a thing.

"Don't mention it Allen." Lenalee smiled. "So are you heading back to the class room now?"

Allen shook his head. "I'm just going back to my dorm and going to bed. I think I've just been working too hard." Allen scratched the back of his head. He wanted to show Lenalee that he was fine, but when he looked at her, she still looked worried. Allen let out a brief sigh. He brought his free hand up and placed it on top of Lenalee's head, right between her pigtails. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Lenalee gave a slight nod. "Can I at least come with you though? To your dorm I mean."

"What? Why?" Allen said, confused.

"You're sick right?" Lenalee replied. "I want to make sure you get back alright. And besides, the day if only half done. A sick person shouldn't be alone for that long."

Allen was touched that Lenalee was worried. And from the way she was acting, he knew he couldn't say no. "Ok then. It'll be nice to have you there." Allen gave Lenalee a big smile. He slowly slid his hand off of her head. He trailed it down to her hand that was carrying her bag. Allen grasped the handle and took the bag from his young friend. "But I'm carrying your things. Ok?"

"You don't have to do that Allen." Lenalee grumbled. "If anything I should carry your bag."

"No way." Allen stated. "You're going to be my guest after all."

Lenalee giggled. "You're always such a gentlemen Allen."

"Why thank you." Allen kidded as he began to walk off. Lenalee quickly followed after him. The two of them began to exit the school building and head off to the dorms."


	8. Come on Over

Having Lenalee in his dorm was a bit weird. Not that she had never been there before though. It was just that this was the first time Allen had ever been alone in the dorm with her. In fact, this was the first time Lavi hadn't been in the little apartment like room with him. He never knew if Kanda was home or not, so that didn't bug him, but the fact that the older red head wasn't blasting one of his CDs through the building made the area rather silent.

"Allen you should go lay down." Lenalee said.

"I told you, I'm fine." Allen was having a hard time convincing Lenalee that he wasn't really sick. But no matter what he said she just wouldn't buy it.

"Don't argue with me Allen! Just go lay down!" The green haired girl ordered.

To be completely honest, Allen was entirely thrown off by this. He had never heard Lenalee raise her voice like that before. Or at least not at him. Sure she had yelled at some guys in their class, but they were being really rude and picking on some of the other girls. So when Allen heard Lenalee command him to go to his bed he didn't dare go against her again. He had heard from Lavi about how he should never get the young girl mad, and he didn't want to experience first-hand what she was like if that were to happen. Without saying another word, Allen simply nodded and headed into his shared room and climbed into bed after taking his shoes off, not bothering to change his clothes. A little while later Lenalee walked in carrying a glass of water.

"Here you go." She said with a smile as she put it on Allen's night stand. Then pulled up a desk chair and sat beside the bed.

"Thank you." The white haired boy sat up and lifted the glass up, sipping some of the water before putting it back down. "You don't have to take care of me you know. I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh please. You're happy I'm here." Lenalee replied, pushing lightly at Allen's shoulder.

Allen let out a slight smile. "I guess I can't hide that from you." The two shared a small laugh. "But sill, I don't want you to miss too much because you were taking care of me and not in class."

"I'll ask the teacher for the notes tomorrow." Lenalee shrugged. "It's not like you aren't missing anything too."

"That's true. But still," Allen took another sip of his water. "I feel a bit rude for having you do all of this for me."

"It's not being rude if I wanted to do it in the first place." Lenalee pointed out. There was a bit of an awkward silence after this. Neither of them really knew what to talk about.

"Could you hand me my laptop please?" Allen finally asked, breaking the ice barrier.

"Of course." Lenalee walked over to the young boy's desk a unplugged the silver laptop from its chord, and passed it to him.

When Allen received it, he said a quick 'thank you' before opening it up and turning it on. He soon opened up a webpage and searched around. Lenalee had moved her chair so that she could look over Allen's shoulder.

The two of them had sat like that for a while. After a bit of checking his emails and such, Allen had let Lenalee show him some funny videos. The two enjoyed passing the computer between them and sharing the many pictures, video clips, songs, etc., that they both thought were hilarious. But that kind of time ended as soon as Lavi and Kanda had come home. Lenalee said a quick 'good bye' and 'get well soon' as she left to hurry off for practice that day.


	9. Time to Meet the Principle

The only one word was passing through Allen's head. And that word, was awkward. That was the only way to even come close to explaining the situation the white haired teen found himself in. Right now he was sitting in the little waiting area outside of the Principal's office, on the little couch, smack in between two large delinquents who were definitely not here to receive the 'student of the month' award. Allen snuck a quick glance between the two, which he quickly regretted as it ended up catching the two's attention. Even though Allen had no idea why he was called up to the Principal's office, he felt a strange mix between relief and nervousness as he was told to go in. Nervous, because he didn't know if he was in trouble or not, and relieved because he could get away from that uneasy feeling he got from sitting on the couch.

Allen walked into the Principal's office and closed the door behind him. He took a moment to look around the room. It was pretty dimly lit with shelves full of books, pictures, and even little robot looking things, and papers were lying around everywhere. In the back of the small room was a desk, also covered in piles of papers, with a tall looking man sitting in a large chair behind it. The man looked up when he heard the door close.

"Ah. Mister Allen Walker. Come in. Sit."

Watching carefully for where to put his feet, Allen made his way to sit in a chair directly in front of the desk. The only thing other than papers on the desk was a little metal plate that said Principal Komui Lee. "You, you needed to see me?"

"Yes." The Principal fixed his glasses. "I have a very serious matter to discus with you."

Allen gulped. He wanted to say something, but right now he could feel the extreme death stare pointed right at him. He had never been called into the Principals office before. So needless to say he was trying his hardest not too look as scared as he never admit he was. "What is it?"

"What is your relationship with Lenalee?"

What? What? WHAT?! Allen was confused beyond belief at this point. "Um… We're friends?"

"FRIENDS?" Komui slammed his hands onto the desk. "Are you sure about that? You're not trying to hide something from me?"

"What would I be hiding?" Allen asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe…..A SECRET RELATIONSHIP WITH HER! My dear Lenalee is too young to even think about any form of relationship, and I will never give her up to anyone." Principal Lee's loud voice made Allen jump out of his seat.

"S-sir," Allen began, thoroughly frightened by the overly protective man. He remembered Lenalee telling him at some point that Mr. Lee was her brother, so he prepared himself to suck up to the whole student body if he had too. Well, that was a major overstatement, but Allen knew what he needed to do either way. He took in a deep breath. "Sir, I can absolutely promise you that there is nothing between me and Lenalee other than a simple close friendship."

He felt the burning stare scorch into him further, then suddenly, as if it never happened at all, it left. "Well if that's the case then everything is alright. You're free to go." Komui Lee began to wave a hand at Allen, as if to shoo him away.

Allen awkwardly said good-bye and left the office. He wandered through the hall way, trying to figure out what had just happened, when he suddenly stopped. He began to pull at his hair. "WHAT THE HELL?!"


End file.
